When The Days Go Dark UPDATED
by BloodyDagger838
Summary: I didn't know him, but then again. Life works that way. It may not make sense, But you sometimes become attached to those your hardly know. Like I did, to a person I thought was merely a butler...I was wrong. SebastianXO.C. EDITED. Black Butler.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just an idea I had when I very first saw that Sebastian loved cats. Kawaii Desu :3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, though of course, the OC.

Please Review** THANKS

* * *

><p>I didn't know him, but then again. Life works that way. It may not make sense, but you can become thoroughly attached to those you hardly know. Like I did. To a person I thought was merely a butler...Little did I know, I was wrong.<p>

"Mew", I was in this form, after all. Not like I could talk, and go giving myself away. I was a neko. I could transform from cat, to human. But, if the mortals found out, I would be in trouble. I'd have to leave again, and I really didn't want to this time.

You see, there was a man that came to see me almost everyday. His name was Sebastian. He talks to me like I am human, he, of course, just believes me to be a cat.

What could I expect, a genious?

"Cats are so peaceful, not at all like dogs." Sabastian spoke soothingly as he pet me.

"Calm cat..it's almost as if you can understand me",he almost cooed. His eyes looked me over, not showing any sign of emotion. Though his voice showed slight wanting.

"Mew." I rubbed against his leg, my black fur leaving small strands behind. In my head I giggled, coming out as a pur.

"Hmm, I'm afraid I have duties to attend to. Please excuse me." He bowed. It was so graceful, I couldn't believe he was mortal. I closed my eyes, expecting when I opened them, for him to still be there... But he was gone. Always so fast.

So far away.

I skittered into the woods, far away, I had to. I didn't want anyone to see me.

Once I was sure no one was around, I felt my body growing into a human like shape. I stood on my hind legs, so I would be standing when the transformation was finished.

"Finally.." My fimine voice sent chills through out my own body. I hadn't heard it in quite some time.

"Damn that wretched form.." I brushed off my body, and looks around for some form of clothing.

My eyes widened in just the slightest alarm,"I know I left it around here somewhere.."

I twitched at the thought, If I didn't find those clothes I'd have to transform again, go all the way back to town, and steal some clothes. "Hmm"

"Oh, I see." I rolled my eyes and reached up, grabbing my clothes.

A dress. This was England after all, ladies were expected to wear this type of clothing.

Yes, a black dress that draped just above my knees. It was elegant indeed. Beautiful.

Even though I didn't like dresses, or clothing at all for that matter, I had to admit, I did love this one. It was so...mysterious.

I shrugged on the dress and brushed my fingers through my black hair, turning to go back to town.

Food, hmm, yes I needed food. I admit, I didn't need it as much as mortals, but yes, I still needed it.

My magenta eyes searched for a place that was bound to have extra food..and then I spotted it. The castle. Some nobal was supposed to live there.

I noticed a thin smile that spread across my lips. "Perfect."

I weaved my way back into the woods. I could run fast, yes. I didn't want a human to see me. They might suspect something.

I arrived at the castle quickly, of course. I didn't have a carriage, that would only slow me down.

I brushed my legs off and practiced the smile I so efficiently had perfected. I didn't need the practice, but I did it just in case.

I walked up to the elegant doors and knocked. I tilted my head ever so slightly, listening for footsteps.

I jumped when the door opened, I didn't hear a thing. How odd.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to frighten you." My eyes widened at the sight. It was the black haired beauty named Sebastian.

"It's fine, I just didn't hear you coming.." I murmurred, staring at him skeptically.

"Hear me? These doors are very thick, of course you couldn't hear me, madam."

I nodded. That wasn't the point. I should have heard him.

"Forgive me for asking, but do I know you?" I was surprised on the inside, but I didn't show it, I simply curtsied and smiled.

"No, I don't believe you do. You may have seen me on the streets, perhaps?" I offered the words, knowing he's have no choice but to accept them.

"Oh, I am very sorry, it's just your eyes seem familiar.." He trailed off and looked at me quizzically,"And may I ask, how may I help you?"

I cursed under my breath and looked at him,"I would like to speak to the head of the house, please."

"Do you have an appointment?" His eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"No, I don't believe I do, but I still need to speak with him. The lord's name is Ciel, correct?" I kept the smile on my face. It was beginning to hurt.

"Hold on, I will go ask him..."

"Very well then...Sebastian.." My eyes widened when I said his name aloud.

His expression changed for just the slightest bit of a second before he vanished behind the door.

I grimaced once he was gone. This was going to get complicated...And very fast.

* * *

><p>Hope You liked it, Eh? Please review, constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been visiting a friend in Oregon, and I haven't had acces to the internet. I will start updated regularly now. Please forgive me D:

DISCLAIMER! I do not own any Kuroshitsuki characters. I only own Aiko Hana, my own creation.

* * *

><p>I waited patiently. Ladies were expected to be ever so fiminine and weak. Not at all like me.<p>

I wasn't patient either. Never have been. Maybe that's because I wasn't used to having to wait.

I had no comrades, so what would be the point in waiting?

I tilted my head again, tapping my foot silently on the ground and listening.

I strained my ears believing for sure that I would hear him this time.

Maybe that's why I jumped again when he opened the door, ever so gentle. Ever so gracious.

A thin smile spread across his face, amusement.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to frighten you." He nodded slightly, still smiling.

"Lord Ciel has denied your request to see him. I am quite sorry." His eyes showed a slight longing.

Maybe he was catching on to me. Oh well. . . I've always wanted someone in on the secret.

"Is there anything else I can do for you." I almost forgot I was supposed to reply, I was to busy listening to his beautiful voice.

I blinked twice and narrowed my eyes, looking at him.

"Even if I asked for what I needed, I doubt you would comply."

I couldn't get over the trill of my voice. So fiminine. So. . . Compelling?

I smiled back at him- the same glint of amusement in my eyes that were in his.

"Very well then. I hope I'm not being rude. But what is you're name?"

I was caught by surprise again, taking in a quick bit of breath.

My Name? Yes. . . I have a name. But, I hadn't used it in so long.

My thoughts trailed off when he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Ah. My Name is Aiko Hana." A strange name, I know.

Aiko Means Beloved One, and Hana Means Flower. I don't know when I recieved this name.

But then again, I don't remember a lot of my past.

Time seems to fade memories. I sighed quietly.

"Oh." He was surprised this time, a glint of understanding now tainted his eyes. "I see."

". . . and my name is Sebastian. Though you seem to already know that."

"Hmm. You're quite the legend around here, though. Lord Ciel's faithful butler."

I was glad. I'm a good liar, so it was actually quite easy to come up with the little lie.

It was true enough, he was a legend around here. Always helping Ciel in his cases.

He laughed under his breath. "Yes, I suppose I am. Well, are you going to tell me what else you need, now?"

I sighed again and looked him straight in the eyes. "Food. . "

My words were curt and true. I needed food. Animals can sustain me, But I did prefer human food.

It was so much more. . .tastier? More flavorful? Either way. I prefered it.

"I think I may actually be able to do something about that. . " His voice trailed off and he looked me up and down.

I would blush, but I was more controlled than that. How else would I make it, in this world?

"Oh? You can? Than please, hurry. I don't mean to be rude. But I am quite starving." I was curious as to what he was going to feed me.

"Hmm. Than follow me." He turned around and waited for me to enter the door before closing it behind me.

I felt my heart tick. I knew a change was coming. But what?

He started walking down a long hallway. The house was extremely gorgeous.

Amazing decorations, extravagant furnature, and much more that I can't even explain.

He stopped at a door and opened it, gesturing for me to go inside. It was a bedroom.

Probablly no ones. I didn't see any sign of living in there.

There was a giant bed, with a brilliant red blanket on it. A dresser in the corner with a fresh rose placed in a vase. Complementing the coloring of the room.

A small table and chair were by the bed, probablly used for tea. But I wouldn't know.

I hadn't been in a humans house in a long time. And as I very well knew, time changed things.

"This is you're room. You are now a maid here. You're uniform is in the dresser, and daily meals will be provided for you."

He was radiating superiorness and that made me slightly mad.

I gritted my teeth together.

"I never agreed to-" His finger was on my lips, silencing me.

"Shh. It's really a very good deal. Besides. .You intrigue me, I want to see more of you."

I took a silent breath and spoke again,"Very Well. ."

He smiled and walked toward the door. "I'll come back in an hour. Please, do change."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. So I was really here now?

I did like Sebastian, so I guessed I would stay.

What's the word he used? Intruiged. Yes, Sebastian Intruigues me.

The skirt went a little past my knees. I wasn't used to this.

A Maid. I cringed slightly. I had never been good at following orders, but like Sebastian said, is was a good deal.

The outfit was pretty, but that didn't really matter to me.

I shifted my legs again, uncomfortable with the feel of the fabric. It was heavy. Heavier than usual clothing.

The weight of course wasn't a problem, but it did feel strange.

The house was beautiful, Sebastian showed me quite a lot of it, stopping every so often to tell me a fact or to.

He reminded me of the Tour Guides from the United States.

My home. It seemed to far away from here. Standing in England, Hearing England's news. It was all so strange.

But I was good with strange. It never bothered me.

He stopped at a garden on the outside where a boy with blonde hair was working on some weeds.

The boy grinned at Sebastian and spoke, his voice odd. "Sebastian! Who is this?"

Sebasian sighed, very quietly. "Her name is Aiko, and she is working here now. I actually have a request for you."

The boy nodded frantically and shouted,"Yes! What is it? I'll do anything!"

"Please show Ms. Aiko around for me. I have to attend to Ciel's food."

I stepped forward then"No.. I can do it myself. He doesn't have to bother himself. . I'm good at exploring."

Again, I smiled at the sound of my own voice. So musical. . So Catlike.

Sebastian turned to me, his eyes dripping of amusement. "If you wish, go ahead."

I nodded and turned back toward the house, Sebastian heading toward a different door.

So far I have seen a library, a guarden, the wash room, the kitchen, and many other various living rooms.

I walked slowly, not really looking at where I was going. I was too busy thinking.

How did this happen? This morning had started like any other. .

I was a bit uncomforable knowing that I wouldn't be able to transform any time soon.

It was saddening, really. I loved being in that form. So free, so fast, so wild. It was amazing.

I bumped into something than, a boy. I immidiatly recognized him for Lord Ciel and gasped.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I wasn't used to apologizing, but ladies are polite. "I didn't see you."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead then glared at me,". .You're the new maid. Aiko, correct?"

I was confused. I expeced him to be angry. "Yes, I'm Aiko. . Please, Forgive me."

Not that I was clumsy. Quite the opposite really.

He nodded and the anger drained from his face. He was odly. . . pretty.

I couldn't explain it any other way. He had an eye patch and raven hair. He was dressed in, of course, noble clothes that almost made his odd color of eyes to pop out.

"Yes, Yes, now go away. Get to work." His voice was demanding and bored.

My first reaction was to snap, but I controlled myself. Control was everything.

"Yes, My Lord."

I walked past him silently.

"Oh, and Aiko?" I froze.

"Yes, Ciel?" I turned around, only to see him looking at me intently.

"I know what you are." With that he turned and walked off.

I stopped breathing. He. . .what? 'I know what you are.' His words were haunting. .

How could he know that?

* * *

><p>:D Review and tell me what you thing. Tell me what I need to improve, and please stick with me.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Told You I'd update soon! I'm gonna keep to my word! Enjoy! Be sure to comment and tell me what you think. Honestly, that's what keeps me going!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kuroshitsuji characters. I only own Mikina and Aiko.

Please remember that this is a T rated story. There will be no lemons. So, sorry to crush your dreams.. It happens.

* * *

><p>Who would have thought that mere words could change your life.<p>

I blinked and stared at the wall in my room.

My thoughts skittered back and forth between Sebastian and Ciel.

Ciel. How could he know what I am. . It's like that one time, a decade or so ago.

I closed my eyes and focused on remembering.

"Aiko! Aiko! Where are you!" I smiled at the voice.

Mikina was a fine girl, though I had to admit a bit annoying.

"Aiko! Oh. There you are!"

I sighed, she had found me.

Her eyes were a wonderful shade of purple, rare even among Neko's.

Yes, she was a Neko too. My younger sister to be exact.

Her blonde hair hung straight and limp down her back, complementing her stunning smile.

"Go home, Mikina. I'm trying to think."

Though my troubles now seem idiotic, I remember being mesmerized with nonities.

She pouted and turned around, dramatic and graceful at the same time. "_Hmph_."

I closed my eyes and shook my head, listening to her retreat.

The water that day was still and calm, I remember.

I remember a lot about that day, however hard I try not to.

I walked home that night, not in any hurry.

Mikina would only be hyper. .Still.

I stopped immidiatly when I heard a shrill scream that could only be my sister.

I felt the adrenaline pulsing through me when I ran at full speed.

Mikina. Mikina. Mikina.

That was all I could think about.

I ran and ran, not paying attention to what or who I was passing.

They must have found out.

The humans. That's why we were so careful.

I gasped at what I saw. Mikina was lying on the ground, her eyes wide with fear.

There was no life in them.

"I was to late." I whispered to no one.

I Blinked out of my memory, tears stinging my eyes, and sighed.

My poor Mikina. If only I hadn't sent her home.

I put my hand on my head and repressed my memories, as I so often did.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

I stood to go get the door.

I looked out the window to be sure it was night and my heart accelerated.

Where they going to do the same thing to me that they did to...

I couldn't finish the thought.

I walked slowly toward the door and smiled to see Sebastian.

"Aiko. Can I speak with you?" His voice was sweet and concerned. It didn't fit him.

He seemed like the tougher type.

I nodded and spoke quietly,"Yes. Of course. Come in. . ."

I looked at him confused and he smiled slightly and walked into the room, closing the doors behind him.

"Aiko, I'm sorry for intruding upon you this late at night, but something is bothering me."

I tilted my head, confusion plain on my face. "Yes, Sebastian. What is it?"

This Aiko. Her eyes were the same.

I thought Neko's were extinct, so I did't get how she was here.

If she was a Neko.

I leaned against the wall, contemplating.

Yes, I would go speak with her.

I felt my hand twitch. How was I going to ask her.

This was odly unusual. This feeling. I was usually so controlled of my emotions.

I walked toward her room, not stopping to think, and knocked.

She answered the door within seconds.

I felt a yearning wash over me. She was beautiful.

Magenta eyes, beautiful hair. But there was something more to the beauty.

Something more serene.

It reminded me of a cat, witch made my curiosity bud again.

"Aiko, can I speak with you?" I tried to hide the emotion from my voice, but she seemed to see through it.

She, also, looked confused. A small smile on her lips.

"Yes." Her voice was gentle and quiet. "Of Course, Come in. ."

I stepped into her room, closing the door.

"Aiko. I'm sorry for intruding upon you this late at night but something is bothering me. ."

"Yes, Sebastian. What is it?" She tilted her head ever so slightly and I smiled.

"Tell me something. . .What exactly are you?" I felt a smirk spread across my face as I asked.

She showed no surprise to my question, except for a small flicker of emotion in her eyes.

"You know what I am." She narrowed her eyes and I nodded.

I took a step toward her, expecting her to frighten and step back. She didn't.

She stood her ground, straightening up and standing on her toes to better look me in the eyes.

"Just so there's no confusion. . Say it."

I rolled my eyes and took another step toward her. "You're a neko of course. You know. .I've always liked cats."

She smiled and I saw relief in her expression. "I know you have. I used to see you every day you know."

This time she took the step toward me a caress in her voice. "Sebastian."

I took the last step, pressing my lips to hers.

I felt another emotion brew inside of me.

It seems humans were having an effect on me.

She put her hands delecatly around my neck and returned the kiss.

I wanted more.

I couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian's visit last night.

He reacted strangely. Different from what I expected. He accepted me.

Yes, Sebastian was definetly different.

But what else is there besides Neko?

I know he's not neko. No way.

But what? A Soul Reaper? I hadn't run into those in a long time.

The only thing left would be a demon. . .

I shook my head, clearing my mind of the silly thoughts.

Of course he was human. .an amazing human.

My thoughts once again flickered to the kiss.

It was like nothing else.

Mystical. I hadn't had enough.

Though, he'd been avoiding me all day, and I didn't know why.

Maybe he had a problem with affairs with a coworkers.

I didn't care. He'd have to face me sometime, and . . .

"Aiko." I blinked out of my fantasy and looked for the owner of the voice.

Ciel. I immidiatly thought of his words. He knew what I was. . .

"Yes Lord Phantomhive?" I looked at him.

"Go find Sebastian. He should be in the Kitchen."

"Yes, My lord." I started walking forward.

When I passed Ciel our eyes met and I felt relief, yet I didn't know why.

Maybe it's because Ciel didn't look like he was about to ask for my death.

_Maybe._

Like I said, I wasn't sure.

It was only a few brief moments until I was in the kitchen.

Odd. Sebastian wasn't here.

I blinked and turned around. Maybe he was in his room.

I walked hurriedly to his quarters, but paused outside of his room to think.

What if he is in there?

Yes, what **if** he is in there. So what? I'm not afraid.

After all, what's to be afraid of?

I kocked on his door, tapping my foot on the floor. Impatient, like always.

He opened it, a smile on his face.

"Aiko. . Come in."

She was here. I didn't neccisarely know what that meant.

But that didn't matter.

Once she walked into the room I closed it and locked it.

Perfect.

I looked at her facing, searching her expression.

I saw understanding in her eyes, and an amused smile on her face.

"Aiko.." My voice was soft this time. Pleading.

This woman made me do strange things.

She leaned against the wall and looked at me.

"Sebastian. .What are you waiting for? I'm right here." She grabbed my jacket and pulled me toward her.

I didn't think about what I was doing. I just leaned toward her and pressed my lips to her.

I felt heat rush through my body.

This was going to be very fun.

Very, Very Fun.

* * *

><p>Hehehehe! Perviness Power! :3 Hope you enjoyed. See, the thing is: Aiko, through out the chapters, remembers all of her past. So by the time this story is over, you'll be an expert! ^.~ Mwuaah!<p> 


End file.
